Girl meets Boy meets World
by SlashKat
Summary: Riley and Maya get an unexpected and shocking surprise when they encounter a familiar classroom and even more familiar people from the 1990s... One shot! Slight YoungShawnXMaya


**Hi! My name is Kat, and thanks for reading my story! This is my first story so please feel free to give me some advice, don't forget to rate and review and suggest some ideas for me! :3**

 **I do not own ANYTHING, sadly.**

"Maya, I can't believe you didn't do your report on Martin Luther King, again!" sighed Riley.

"Hey, the first time I was sick for a week." Maya held her hands up in surrender.

"And what about the second time?" questioned her best friend.

"I was busy. Watching TV." Maya said, glancing at her brand new smart-phone that Mr Matthews had got her.

"My dad gave you two chances and you just throw them away?" Riley frowned.

"Come on, it's not like you even noticed, you were too busy drooling over Ranger Rick." Maya rolled her eyes.

Riley's tanned brown face stretched into a smile thinking about her crush.

"You're not gonna start singing, are you Lover Girl?" Maya muttered.

"Aw, come on Maya!" grinned Riley. "You know I only sing when there's money involved."

The two linked arms and Riley turned the door handle and entered the room.

What awaited them was utterly unexpected. Instead of Riley's cute, bright bedroom with the huge window they loved so much, it was a kind of dark classroom with a green black-board, an elderly teacher and at least four rows of kids.

Riley and Maya were so surprised they froze for about fifteen seconds. When Riley finally regained her senses, she still had no idea what was going on.

"Maya." she hissed.

"What?" Maya mumbled back.

"Did my apartment replace my bedroom with a classroom without me realising?"

Maya rolled her eyes and slowly both girls' heads' turned to the teacher.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked in a courteous voice.

"Yeah, see, we're supposed to be sitting on a window right now but there are no windows big enough in this room." Maya informed him.

"Well, I'm sorry about that." the teacher sounded perplexed. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"But it's a Saturday." Riley was confused.

"Actually, it's a Tuesday, more specifically, twenty three minutes past ten." A kid with short blonde hair, delicate glasses and smart clothes sitting in the front row interrupted.

"Urgh." Maya whispered in Riley's ear. "It's like another Farkle."

Riley nodded, a stunned expression on her face. Although, unlike Farkle, this kid seemed snooty.

"Oh my god." Riley whispered. "This is the first time I've missed school."

"Riles, we're not in school. This isn't our classroom. And it's the weekend." Maya told her.

"I'm Mr Feeny." the teacher introduced himself. "And who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare." Maya gave him a sunny smile.

"Oh believe me; I already got me two of those." Mr Feeny said, gesturing to two boys near the back.

"My name's Ril-" Riley started to say, before she saw something that shocked her so badly she couldn't speak. There was a guy, _her own age_ , sitting at a desk, and he looked familiar…

"Maya?" she squeaked.

"Yes Riley?" Maya sounded calm and cool. _Why won't she rub off on me?_

"You see that guy in the third row?"

"What, the one with Velcro hair, a big nose and looks like your dad?" Maya was shameless.

"That's the one." Riley was so freaked out her voice was all high.

Maya studied the guy a little longer. "You don't think…?"

"Yep." Riley gulped.

They both looked at what looked and seemed like a young version of Cory, Riley's dad.

"What?" The guy asked.

"He even sounds like him!" both girls whispered.

"SOUND LIKE WHO?"

"Cory Matthews!" Riley cried.

"Yeah?" asked the guy.

"Woah, you're Cory?" asked Maya in surprise.

"Who's asking, pretty lady?" asked Cory.

 _Oh my god._ Seeing her father flirt with anyone other than her mother was so weird.

Even more weird when he was flirting with her best friend.

"Riley." Maya put her hands on her hips. "Your dad just flirted with me."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." Riley was feeling a little faint.

"For the last time, what are your names?" The teacher was getting stricter.

"Riley Matthews, sir yes sir!" Riley put her hand up in a salute.

"Maya Hart." Maya said reluctantly.

"Hey, we have the same last name!" Cory grinned at Riley. "What are we, married?"

Maya and Riley looked at him with deadly serious expressions.

"Hi, Daddy." Riley said quietly.

Cory's expression changed to one of surprise, and then to one of horror.

Riley glanced at the boy sitting behind him, and did a double take.

" _Uncle Shawn_?" He had the same face, more hair on his head then his chin though.

Maya started to smile in that sly way when she found a boy target. Riley elbowed her.

"I never signed up to anyone's uncle!" cried Shawn.

"Yeah, well you just signed up to be someone's boyfriend too." Maya insisted, walking over to his desk and linking her arm with his.

He looked up her, down at their entwined arms, back up again and smiled winningly.

"So let me get this straight." Cory said. "You're my daughter, she's your best friend and now she's flirting with Shawn."

"That's about it." Riley said after a moment's thought.

The oak door opened again. "Ladies." Farkle said in a flirtatious manner, before stopping short at the scene in front of him.

"Oh my." he said, and held up both his hands. "Thank you, God! My very own classroom in my future wife's bedroom! You know me so well!"

Farkle rushed to the front of the class. "Excuse me sir." he shoved Mr Feeny lightly and snatched up a piece of chalk. "Alright, class." he announced. "Today we'll be working on the invention of the smart phone, a personal favourite of mine."

"What's the smart phone?" asked a girl with big hair in the front row.

"You don't know?" Farkle's forehead creased in confusion.

"Farkle, we've somehow been transported back to the 1990s." Riley told him gently.

Farkle was silent for a moment. "Then it's like my father always said, I HAVE ACHIEVED TIME TRAVEL! Thank you, I am Farkle!"

"What kind of name is Farkle?" asked a kid.

"It gets worse." Maya said. "His full name is Farkle Minkus."

All the eyes in the class swivelled to the blonde kid sitting in the front row.

"I know, right?" Riley said. "Weird name, huh?"

"Hey, Minkus, you have a son!" grinned Cory.

"Dad?" asked Farkle slowly. "Stuart?"

"Wow." Minkus grinned. "I never thought I would have a son!"

"Yeah, and I never thought you'd find a girl!" laughed Shawn.

"Do I… remind you of anyone?" Riley asked Cory shyly.

"Hmmm…" Cory studied her.

"You look like Cory with Topanga's hair!" offered Shawn.

Riley smiled as the girl with big hair and pretty skin looked over her shoulder at them. Shawn and Cory giggled at the joke, but Riley looked at them seriously and the laughter stopped.

"Oh, no way." breathed Cory.

"Say hello to your new wife." Riley smiled, gesturing to Topanga. "Yay!"

Cory looked up to the heaven and screamed at the top of his lungs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ok." Maya put her hands up in surrender. "This has been weird; we've had our fun, let's finish up with a selfie on my phone."

"What the heck is a selfie?" asked Cory.

"It's just taking a photo of yourself, and usually with friends." Maya explained. "Come on, everyone, up to the front. Riley you stand here with Mr Matthews; I mean Cory, and Topanga. Farkle, stand over there with Minkus and Mr Feeny and I'll be here with Shawn."

Maya drew back her arm, and every person in the photo grinned and laughed at the camera.

"That's it." said Riley. "So I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so." Cory said, and gave her a hug. "I'm gonna miss ya kid."

"Aw, don't worry." Riley said. "You'll see me again in about seven years."

Farkle hugged his dad goodbye, and Maya flirted a little more with Shawn.

"Bye, guys!" called Riley, Maya and Farkle.

"Bye!" cried Cory, Shawn, Minkus, Topanga and Mr Feeny.

The trio disappeared through the doorway, back to their own time, the 21st century.

Farkle poked his head back in the doorway.

"By the way, Blu Ray, man. It's gonna be big." and vanished again.

Next was Riley.

"#Meetingyourparentsinthepast! Make it trend!" and then she was gone.

For a few moments there was silence, and everyone started to go back to their seats.

Maya strode back into the room, causing everyone to glance at her again. She walked up to Shawn, took hold of his jacket and yanked him towards her where their lips met.

Cory looked on with morbid fascination, as did the rest of the class.

When Maya finally drew away, she moved quickly back to the door and glanced back at the dazed Shawn.

"Call me." she said with a sly grin, and left forever.

It took everyone, especially Shawn, a while to get over the strange meeting that day. But over the years everyone forgot, Cory didn't even remember when his little daughter Riley was born. Shawn didn't bat an eyelid when he met Maya again, although Farkle did give him something of a shock. Nowadays, everyone just remembers it as an ordinary Tuesday.

Or Saturday, depending on who you ask.


End file.
